


A Night You'll Never Forget

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, but that's obvious, carrie au, the demon posseses Sal at the prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Prom's just around the corner and Ashely just asked Sal to the dance. What's the worse that could happen?





	1. Gym

"Freak."

"Weirdo."

"Sally Face."

"Sally Face."

"Sally F-"

The teen ignored the voices that whispered around him, all eyes glued to him as he made his way down the hall. He didn't look up as someone purposefully bumped into him.

"Watch it Sally Face," Travis scoffed but Sal didn't look up. "Hey," he grabbed the other teen by there shoulder, "I'm fucking talking to you retard."

"And I'm ignoring you, asshole." The blonde made a face and began to raise his fist when a voice called out.

"What the fuck?" Larry came down the hall making they blonde back away. "Hey douchebag, beat it before I kick your ass."

"Losers." Travis muttered as he walked away leaving the two teens alone. 

"Thanks Larry."

"No problem dude, you know I could kick his ass right now if I wanted."

"It's okay. Really."

"If you're sure. What's with the shorts?"

"They're making me take gym this semester."

"Shit really? Can't they give you like an academic exemption or something?"

"It was either gym or join a sports team."

"Ew, I don't know which is worse."

"Yeah, I want to use the locker room as little as possible."

"Understandable, smells like old gym socks and the dead janitor."

"Dead janitor?"

"Yeah, apparently this dude had a heart attack while he was cleaning on a weekend and they didn't find his body until Monday. They say he haunts the showers."

"Freaky." The warning bell rang making them look up.

"Shit, can't be late to pre-calc. See ya later Sally Face."

"Adios Larry Face." The two departed and the blue haired boy made his way into the gym. The coach was waiting, everyone assumably in locker rooms when he caught sight of Sal.

"Jesus-I mean ugh, the girls locker room is over there."

"Actually I'm already wearing my gym clothes." The man looked Sal over to see the shorts and long sleeved black shirt. "...is something wrong?"

"Ugh, no, no, just drop your bag off and line up on the wall." Sal nodded, laying his bag on the nearby bleachers when the other students started to pour out. Sal's eye darted over as he saw an unfortunately familiar face.

"Phelps, Robert your today's captains. Today? Dodgeball." Behind the coach Travis glared at Sal, dragging a finger across his throat in a slashing motion mouthing, You're Dead. Suddenly joining the baseball team didn't seem so bad.


	2. Dodgeball

"-Hugh."

"Lisa."

"Rod."

"Cory."

Sal watched as the two boys picked kids for the team until he and some freshman were the only two left. 

"Jonah," the Scott next to Travis called making the other groan.

"You gotta be kidding me, why the hell did we have to get stuck with Sally Face?"

"Phelps, quit complaining. Sally-"

"It's Sal."

"Whatever, just get over there." The blue haired boy nodded, following his team to the other side of the gym. The coach lined up the balls in the center of the gym as Travis have Sal the death glare.

"You better not fuck this up for me," he said this quietly so that no one else could hear.

"I think you're doing a good job at that already." Sal rolled his eyes. Travis looked ready to burst when the coach blew his whistle, signaling the start of the game. Sal didn't move as Travis rushed to the center grabbing one of the times balls and throwing. Almost instantly he was hit in the shoulder and there was another whistle blow.

"Phelps, you're out!"

"That's bullsh-"

"Language!" The coach called out and Travis grunted as he sat on the bleachers. Sal only moved really to dodge the balls thrown at him. Last time he played this game in fifth grade a ball hot him square in the face and knocked his mask off. All of his class was horrified to see his actual face and one of the girls even started crying. Not exactly a high point in his elementary school life.

The whole game was spent like this, him dodging and getting hit when he turned around before they reset the game. Now it was the last round and he, Travis and another boy were the only ones still standing on their side. Sal just stood back watching as Travis and the other boy ran around, throwing wildly until the boy he didn't recognize was hit.

"Shit! Damn it Sally Face-fucking do something!" The coach blew his whistle.

"You're out!"

"What?!" 

"I warned you! No language like that on the court." Travis looked like he wanted to say something but decided not. Stalking off to the bleachers to join everyone else. Sal realized he and a girl on the other side of the gym were the only people left. She wasn't exactly the best thrower but he didn't really care. Raising his arms up she easily hit him in the chest and the telltale whistle blew.

"Game! Phelps, your team lost. Expect ten extra push ups next class." The team groaned loudly. "Now everyone, go shower. You smell awful." The class got up, some people purposefully bumping into Sal as they shuffled off. Sal went to grab his bag and leave but the coach stopped him. "You too."

"But I-"

"Just do it." Sal was pushed towards the locker room, stumbling into the boys room. The door slammed loudly behind him and everyone turned to see Sal awkwardly standing there. It was weirdly quiet as he made his way to the showers. He hated doing things like this in front of people. All the eyes on him as he hid behind the lockers next to showers to take off his clothes. Careful to keep the mask on entire time. 

"Holy shit, he's actually a dude." Someone commented as Sal took his shirt off.

"Told you, no way that freak's normal." Sal ignored them before someone roughly shoved him into the wall. 

"What the hell were you doing out there?" Travis practically shouted as Sal rubbed his bruised shoulder. "It's like you're trying to piss me off!"

"Seems pretty easy to me." Sal was surprised when Travis abruptly grabbed Sal's mask and roughly yanking it off. Sal's hands instantly went to cover his face making the blonde laugh.

"Not so tough without your stupid mask are you Sally Face?"

"Give it back!" Sal lunged for it but Travis tossed it to another boy who held it out of reach as Sal tried to grab it back.

"Nice try Sally Face!" The mask kept being thrown around by the other boys and the laughing started. One of the boys pushed him down and they taunted him, keeping the mask just out of reach.

"Sally Face-''

"Sally Face!"

"Sally Face~"

Sal could feel tears in his eyes as he laid on the floor. And for a moment all he could see was red. As if triggered by his emotions, the lights in the locker room began to flicker before suddenly bursting. It made the everyone jump and Sal took the chance to grab his mask back before quickly fastening it to his face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The coach came in to see Sal on the floor, holding his mask with everyone surrounding him. 

"I-It was Sally Face! He made the lights blow up!" One of the boys commented. The coach looked over at the blue haired boy who now obviously crying.

"Everyone, get out." The boys looked around before walking out. "Except you Phelps. We're going to give your father a call about this."


	3. Devil Inside

"I know my son can be rambunctious but I hardly think some locker room teasing is worth getting suspended." Sal sat in the office opposite Travis and his father as the principal and coach talked. 

"He stole this boy's prosthetic and pushed him to the floor. This isn't the first time we've caught him doing something like this to Sally-er, Sal here." Travis hadn't looked up whole time, his dad's hand resting in his shoulder.

"I'm sure my son is very sorry about this, aren't you Travis?"

"...no."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no!" Travis stood up, surprising the adults. "Sally Face can eat shit! I'm not apologizing to a freak like him!"

"Mr. Phelps!"

"Travis!" The blonde flinched as his dad said his name but he still glared at the blue haired boy.

"That's it! You're suspended for the next two weeks. That also means you don't get to go to prom."

"I-"

"We understand. Travis, we're going to about when we get home." Mr. Phelps got up, staring at Sal for a moment before leaving with Travis close behind. 

"Mr. Fisher, we're incredibly sorry about this incident. We tried to call your father but he didn't pick up the phone."

"It's okay...I just want to go home now."

"Of course. And Sal? If you need anything you can just let us know." Sal nodded and grabbed his bag, exiting the office. As he walked through the school doors Sal stopped when he heard yelling. Following the noise he saw Travis' father screaming at him. For a moment the only thing Sal felt was pity for Travis.

~~

"I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Larry, it's fine-"

"Fine? Dude he stole your mask!" Larry paced around the floor as Sal sat in the beanbag chair.

"Yeah but he got suspended."

"That not enough! He needs to get his ass kicked! This shit is not okay and he keeps doing this!" 

"Larry Face, it's okay. Besides he's already going through enough."

"Whatever."

"Hey did you see Ash today?" Sal asked as he turned the music off. 

"Why? You think about asking her something? Like something important coming up?" Larry nudged his step-brother who was happy the mask his his now pink tinted face.

"N-no...actually it's about something else...you remember when we found out about the cult? And the red eyed demon?"

"What about it?"

"Well something weird happened in the locker room today. I-I think it might have something to do with that."

"...shit."


	4. Sinner Boy

"Holy shit, are you sure?" Ash asked as the teens sat around the table in the pizza place, all of eyes their friend group on Sal.

"Yeah. Didn't like, Todd's zappy thing kill it?" Larry managed to say through a mouth full of pizza.

"It's not a zappy thingy. And there's no way it's the red eyed demon. The super gear boy would've detected something if a supernatural entity attached itself to Sal."

"How do you explain all the lights in the locker room bursting at once?"

"Our school district's funds at work. Or lack there of." Todd grabbed a breadstick as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Sal's like a telekinetic alien or something," Larry nudged the blue haired boy, "something you're not telling me Sally Face?"

"I highly doubt that," Todd commented before Larry threw a pepperoni at him. "Hey!"

"Whoops."

"Still, we should be careful about this. What if it wants to possess Sal or something?"

"Why would it want to possess me?" Sal asked, having not touched the pizza on his plate. 

"Don't be so down on yourself, you're prime possession material. A demon would kill to have someone like you." If he could, Sal would've lifted an eyebrow at Ash's comment. "I mean-"

"It's okay." Sal looked down. He knew what she meant. His hand unconsciously drifting to the mask as the lights around them began to flicker. The group stared for a moment at the lights then at Sal before it suddenly stopped. 

"Well that's new." 

"Maybe we could try performing an exorcism."

"Isn't Travis Phelps dad a pastor or something? Let's try talking to him," Ashley suggested and Larry shook his head.

"No way in hell."

"Well what's your idea?" Larry was quiet. "That's what I thought. Let's go to Travis' house."

~~

"YOU KEEP DOING THIS SHIT! DO YOU EVEN GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT US?!" Travis flinched as he hung up the phone. They were know in their kitchen as the blonde boy's mom continued to cook, ignoring her husband and son. "That was that Sally Freak's dad, you know he lives in that fucking apartment building. If they think I encourage your sinful behavior they'll turn away from the church! Do you know what that means?"

"I-," Travis was punched hard, knocking him to the floor. The teen looked up and brought a hand to his now bleeding nose, the bridge bent at an unnatural angle.

"You're going to stay here for the next two weeks and think about your sinful actions and how you're going to make this up in God's eyes."

"...yes dad." There was a knock on a the door from the living room making the dad look up.

"Now get your ass up there or else." Travis glanced over at his mom who hadn't looked up from the stove the entire time. 

"...yes dad...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave a comment you'll have my undying love (and the possibility to change my mind about the ending)


	5. Take Me to Church

"This place is scarier than Sal's Furby collection." Larry said as they entered the church. It was large but looked run down and as they went in they found the interior wasn't much better. A large crucified Jesus statue in the center of the building, one of it's arms completely missing.

"Sal has a Furby collection?" Ash asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"No! I have two furbies."

"Two, too many." The group stopped and looked around to see no one in the building. There was a small office door with a sign on it that said out to lunch. 

"Huh, weird Travis's dad is always here," Ash said making Sal and Larry look at each other. "I guess we wait?"

"Ugh, this place is giving me the creeps,'' Todd said eyeing the Jesus statue. "Who thinks this is normal?"

"My grandma has one in her living room that's covered in blood. That thing used to terrify me when I was little." Sal looked at the statue and noticed the remaining hand was was twisted I'm a weird direction. Reaching out to it he was surprised when it turned, adjusting itself followed by the loud sound of the statue moving aside to reveal a spiral staircase that led down. The teens stared wide eyed.

"...I haven't been to church in a while but I'm pretty sure that's not normal," Larry said, Sal already going down the staircase with the rest of the group close behind.

"Something tells me this isn't exactly a normal church," Ash commented as they descended down the stairs, familiar symbols decorating the walls along the way.

"What gave you that idea?" Larry asked before being elbowed in the stomach. "Ow!"

It got darker the further down they went, the only illuminated being there torches in the walls. When they finally reached the bottom they came to an alter, decorated with bones and a familiar dog mask along with a few others in the center.

"...holy shit."


	6. The Real Fun Hasn't Started Yet

"Ugh, Travis? Are you sure we should be doing this? What if old man Hinty sees us? What if your dad finds out-"

"I don't give a shit." The blonde snapped at the other boy as he looked up from the dead pig's body. "We're not going to get caught and you're going to keep your damn mouth shut." The other boy shrugged before lifting the bucket now full of pig's blood, splashing it slightly. "Hey watch it you stupid shit, you're getting blood everywhere."

"This was your idea."

"Damn straight it was." Travis roughly grabbed the bucket from his friend who let out a disgusted noise as some of the blood splashed on him. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let that freak get away with humiliating me like that! He needs to pay."

"Isn't this going a little far?"

"No way, I'm going to make tomorrow a night Sally Face is never going to forget." 

~~

"...holy shit."

"What the fuck?" Ash asked as she approached the altar, picking up one of the masks. The group looked around the underground cavern curiously. At the foot of the altar was a dead goat, it's dead eyes staring at nothing as flies swarmed around it.

"Ugh," Todd gagged at the smell. "Jesus Christ."

"I don't think this is a Christian church." Larry said as he grabbed the dog mask. "This is freaky."

"Do you think Travis's dad knows about this?" Sal asked curiously as he noticed a place where a mask would be on the altar, now empty.

"I don't see how he couldn't. What if he's one of the cult leaders?" 

"That explains a lot. Half the town probably belongs to the cult." Todd said as he looked over the pentagram in the middle of the room. A skull in each point of the circle. Sal held his head as the slow buzzing that had been in the back of his mind slowly started to get louder. 

"Whoa Sally Face, are you okay?" Larry put a hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder as he stumbled.

"Head...hurts..." Sal got out as the sound of something above them moving followed by footsteps. Someone else was coming down.


End file.
